Hero Extra Edition, Chapter One of the Death of Super-man sic!
by Mark Meredith
Summary: In the 50's ... during one of Super-man's Kent's corny adventures with Lois Lane...Super-man fought a faulty duplicate of Kent L with Super-man's DNA ...just bizarre-ER. This Frankenstein-like duplicate had Kal-L's tastes too because this bizarre creature decided to snap up Lois Lane and fly far off with Lois Lane to live alone on a desert isle with her. After.


Yuri T. _Approximate Words Count 300

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Short Intro ...The Death of Superman RE-novelization!

by

Mark W. Meredith

The story one heard about in the 90's! Find out how Super-Man died and why Clark Kent Kal-El Superman's still around today in SMALLVILLE!  Find out without having to buy 75-dollar collectors' item comics! It all starts here! Start reading ...now! Hear about the death of Kent/Kal without reading a boring novel by Roger Stern! Don't procrastinate 'till tomorrow what one can read for free right now! If one doesn't read right now one will always be wondering! Starts about the fifty's with creation of the Bizarrer Clone of Lois Lane to the 1970's to the revamping of Kent Superman for SMALLVILLE in the eighties.

- - -30- - -

Yuri T. _Approximately Words Count 1,300

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Super-man [sic]* ... A HANDICAPPED HERO

EXTRA EDITION ... Chapter ONE OF THE DEATH OF Super-man [sic]!? ...

by

Mark W. Meredith

In the 50's ... during one of Super-man's Kent's corny adventures with Lois Lane...Super-man fought a faulty duplicate of Kent L with Super-man's DNA ...just bizarre-ER. This Frankenstein-like duplicate had Kal-L's tastes too because this bizarre creature decided to snap up Lois Lane and fly far off with Lois Lane to live alone on a desert isle with her. After using raised sunken pirate ships to battle...Super-man fought this backwards duplicate on a beach ... strength against strength ... Clark Kent hurt this evil opposite of Super-man... beginning to win the battle. Super-man couldn't believe Kal's eyes when Super-man thought Clark Kent Kal-L Super-man saw Lois Lane run up to Bizarre-o and hold this abstract version of Kal's self. Kal confessed in grief, "... I thought someday ... that we'd get married! ..."

Lois Lane had taken the duplicator ray and had cast its ray upon Lois Lane ... creating a bizarre duplicate of Lois Lane for Bizarro.

Lois Lane's head popped up from behind a tree as Lois Lane quit playing and Lois Lane said, "I knew it! You said we COULD never have a relationship because of your enemies, but I KNEW you loved me and NOW I know THAT you have promised to marry me!"

Super-man began to fly Lois Lane back to the Daily Planet ... slyly telling Lois Lane, "It's true, I AM going to marry you, but I never said WHEN!"

Those stories were old fashioned, but more well written than when after the 60's ended. Each story had a beginning, middle and an ending in each self-contained issue.

That was practically the beginning of a love affair between Lois Lane and Kal-L that would last almost 60 years without Nee* Super-man popping the question.

In the 70's ... Lois Lane and Super-man started to express their love by giving a kiss to each other and saying, "I love you." whenever Kal-L Super-man saved Lois Lane during the day.

In the 80's, Super-man, Inc. decided that their comics were too confusing to the average person. There were too many different universes... with number and letter designations...one had to memorize and know all of each hero's migrations from one to another.

There was Earth Prime, Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Three, Earth-Four, Earth-Six, Earth-S, and Earth-X. Something else confusing is, "why is Bat man Bruce Wayne around at least 45 years old and Bat man is still strutting about looking 'good' like Bruce's still 28?" Super-man Co. had to do some spring cleaning for their Super-man Co. publications. The writer of THE NEW TEEN TITANS came up with a story for a 12-issue series that would fix all of Super-man Co.'s problems in those 12 very issues ...a series mysteriously called CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS. Ms. Lee Super-Girl died. One of the Teen Titans died, Diana Wonder Woman was de-evolved to clay once more, the Green Lantern Hal Jordan ... gave up Hal Jordan's space Lantern ring and was replaced by someone named Guy Gardner, and the Flash died leaving Mr. Allen's the Flash's sidekick Wally the Kid-Flash to become the new Flash, Wally West! This series had every hero and every super villain Super-man Co. could muster in a 12 issue series where practically every character in the oldest comic publishing company on Earth got to say something. All of the World's Greatest super heroes went back in time to the beginning of the multi-verse in a fight that destroyed all of the infinite parallel dimensions' Earths except for three and somehow stopped Super-man's [sic] universe from splitting into infinite universes ... thereby fusing three Earths into one Earth. Time had sealed the histories of multiple Earths together into one world history. The past, present, and future were realigned. Kal-El came back from Kal's time traveling adventure at the beginning of the multi-verse, married Lois Lane ...and they both faded into nothing as time changed the present and the future. 1986 changed to a revamped present-time where Clark Kent was a more dynamic character. Bat man had only appeared for the first time in 1985 ... when the World's Finest super heroes had gone back in time and returned. Bat man was a 22 year-old again ...one that had been born in 1963 and was living out Bat man's revamped Year One adventures again. El was 21...having been taken out of El's incubator matrix about ... say ... 1964 to have Clark Kent's revamped origins a year later...in 1986... after Bat man's revamp.

Clark Kent was a fairly popular teen ...when Clark Kent was growing up... ...having photos and trophies of when Clark Kent was on the high school football team until Jonathan Pa Kent told Clark Kent that it just wasn't fair. Everybody knows... ...that a Super-man can't hide El's muscles under the jacket of a suit ... so Clark Kent became a big boy scout, Mr. Perfect that always followed the rules and supposedly exercised with weights on the side. When Lois Lane had driven a rental car with insurance into a giant river ...off of Metropolis ... just to get an interview with Nee Super-man ...Lois Lane quickly typed the interview up on Lois Lane's computer at home and run, rushing the article to Lois Lane's boss, Perry White. The Chief Perry White told Lois Lane that someone else had already gotten the story and typed it up into a finished article already. The spunky Lois Lane indignantly screamed out, "GOT the story? GOT the story?!"

The Managing Corrector, Perry White pointed Mr. White's hand at the new worker at the Daily Planet typing away on an article at his new desk on a typewriter. Perry White said, "Lois Lane, meet Clark Kent! ... " It seemed that Clark Kent always got all the articles on Super-man [sic] after that! This fact simply drove Lois Lane nuts! Lois Lane was always peeved, jealous and angry at Clark Kent because Clark Kent always got the stories on Super-man [sic]! One time during an interview with Lois Lane and L about new facts about Krypton and Super-man's [sic] origins ...Lois Lane actually brought up Clark Kent ...and to Nee Super-man's surprise Lois Lane actually said there was something about Clark Kent that was irresistible! …. .

The End

* Nee means that was Clark Kent's name in the past.

* [Sic] is supposed to mean that's the way they used to spell L's name wrong before they got the name right.


End file.
